


Cozy

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Forts, Cullen's smile could create world peace, Dorian wants to do something sweet, M/M, sweetness bordering on cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: Written for the prompt: nap time dateIn which Dorian wants to do something a little different for date night.





	

The scene had been taken all afternoon to set, but Dorian was more than pleased with how it had turned out. Some things had needed to be purchased to make it complete, which he’d done that morning after taking off from work early, but in the grand scheme of things they were rather useful things to have after the fact. Especially if this was something they started doing regularly. In some sort of childish way, though was it really childish, Dorian hoped they would. It was a good bit of fun, or he hoped it would be.

It had been a bit of a rough week for them both. Cullen often came home exhausted and sore, which was usually tempered with a hot bath and a backrub, but today Dorian wanted to do more than that. He wanted to do something fun and silly and more romantic and syrupy than he usually did. Those were the kinds of things that made Cullen’s eyes crinkle at the edges when he laughed and made him blush. Today, on the eve of the weekend and two days of no work for them both, Dorian had wanted to do something to maybe heal some of the hurts from the week and set the tone for their time off that wasn’t all about chores and getting ready for another week.

So now, after he’d gotten the text from Cullen saying he was off the train and walking home, Dorian headed for the kitchen to make the last few touches. Normally on nights like this it was takeout and wine, which might still happen, but he’d been scouring the internet for more appropriate food and drink for this little evening he had planned, and instead of fine wine and curry or burgers he had hot cocoa and a little array of sweet things. Cullen liked sweet things, and Dorian was more than happy to have some more special ones on hand. The cocoa too, that was something of a tradition with them. It was always cocoa when one of them was feeling bad or tired or when they just wanted some time together that was a bit more cozy.

Cozy. That was the word of the day.

Not long later he heard the sound of the key in the lock, and Dorian smiled when the door opened. He heard Cullen’s tired sigh, heard him hang his coat up on the peg beside the door and take off his shoes, heard softer footfalls as he moved from the foyer and into the living room.

“I’m home,” was the call, and Dorian turned to watch Cullen stare at the sight before him. His face, that handsome face that Dorian had fallen so in love with, was suddenly devoid of the usual fatigue and annoyance that it often wore when he walked in the door after a long day and instead was slack and graced with a small smile.

“Hey,” he greeted, and wiped his hands before rounding the island and walking closer. Both arms curled around Cullen’s waist, and he slotted into that space in Cullen’s arms that was perfectly sized for him. Both of Cullen’s arms wound around him too, and he felt the man’s lips brush the top of his head.

“What’s all this?” Cullen asked, and Dorian smiled against his chest. He could smell Cullen’s cologne and that light hint of cigarette smoke that always seemed to cling to him after work. On anyone else it might have been repulsive, but on Cullen it all melded together into something comforting and familiar.

Before them both was a rather hilarious sight: sheets and blankets and pillows and cushions covered the expanse of the living room. Chairs and the couch held up most of the perimeter, but Dorian had gotten up on their step ladder to hang some from the ceiling to create something that didn’t look unlike a tent. Twinkle lights were strung just under the sheets and blankets too, which gave off a soft glow inside, and Dorian had pulled every other pillow and cushion as well as some new ones he’d bought along with thick and warm blankets into it to make a nest. A blanket fort, which was the technical term, but more than just that. It was actually impressive if he said so himself.

He shrugged, “I thought it might be fun to have a date night at home,” and leaned up to press a kiss against Cullen’s cheek.

Cullen relaxed in his arms, Dorian could feel his weight against his chest, and he felt the rumble of Cullen’s laugh before it. And there was that smile, the crinkle at the edges of his eyes, and in a moment he could see the stress leave the man’s shoulders. That what he’d always wanted to do. Dorian wanted to be the one to take that stress and fatigue away. Seeing it happen was probably the most wonderful thing he could experience.

“When did you do all this?” Cullen asked, then turned to bury his face in Dorian’s hair. He could feel him breathing, feel him taking in the scent of Dorian’s shampoo, and he held him closer.

“I might have said I had a dentist appointment.”

Again Cullen laughed, and Dorian smiled right along with him. It was worth the lie. This right here was worth the lie. “You’re too much, you know that?” Cullen asked, and they laughed again as they leaned on one another.

“Come on,” Dorian prompted, “I’ve got hot cocoa, and cupcakes, and we’re going to get comfortable.”

“Get me too comfortable and I may end up sleeping on you.”

That…was the aim. The ambiance, all the blankets and pillows and cushions, that had been what Dorian wanted. He wanted them to curl up together so that Cullen might get a nap in. The man deserved it, and he wanted to do something to show him it was alright. No, that it was encouraged. Plus, it was more than a little romantic.

“That’s fine,” he said as he nudged Cullen closer to the tent, “go get cozy.”

A mug of hot cocoa later, Cullen was sound asleep with his head on Dorian’s chest. Under the blankets with the lights turned off around them so those twinkle lights were the only thing for them to see by, it was warm and comfortable. The weight of Cullen’s head on his chest and his arms wrapped around him as Dorian read from whatever book he’d brought in there with them, was comfortable. Anyone else might have said it was pointless to go to so much trouble just to give them he loved the space to sleep and for them to be cozy, but it was what he’d wanted. The perfect date for the situation, really.

They really would have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, I haven't written a thing in a minute. So have some fluff.
> 
> Also, you can always find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
